Soundless voice
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Kid hace los últimos días de Crona los mejores de su vida. Pero él desea que su amada permanezca a su lado por siempre, aún sabiendo que el destinó no lo escuchará.


Heya guys, yo con un nuevo songfic basado en una canción de los Kagamine llamada como el fic.  
Espero les guste ^^

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
**Canción perteneciente a Len Kagamine**

**Fandub cantado por Elisa Petrikowski**

* * *

**Soundless voice**

**P.O.V. Kid**

Era otra fría noche. Acabamos de entrar en invierno, por lo cual las noches son extremadamente frías.

Me dirigía hacia el hospital, como de costumbre, para visitarla.

Me encontraba a una cuadra de la entrada principal del hospital. El semáforo con luz verde me detuvo, así que esperé.

Y entonces, nieve comenzó a caer.

Extendí mis manos, pensando, recordando cuando jugábamos alegremente en la nieve, cuando estabas sana.

_**De noche en la fría ciudad, el silencio reina y ha comenzado a nevar.**_

_**Extendí las manos para sentir esos copos de nieve cayendo y derritiéndose.**_

Los autos se detuvieron y pude atravesar la calle y entrar finalmente a mi destino.

Pero dudé unos segundos antes de llegar con la recepcionista.

Me dolía demasiado entrar a aquel lugar, y me dolía más el verte en esa maldita cama, sin nada que pudiera yo hacer, más que esperar el triste final.

Hace unos meses los doctores dijeron que no había cura para tu enfermedad. Dijeron que la única cura era la muerte.

Desperté de mis pensamientos y decidí acercarme a la recepcionista.

Ella ya me conocía, así que me dejó entrar.

Subí a la habitación, abrí la puerta y te vi.

Observabas por la ventana los copos de nieve caer. En tu rostro pude notar una gran melancolía.

Toqué la puerta para interrumpir tus pensamientos.

Volteaste y al verme sonreíste.

Cerré la puerta y me senté a tu lado, saludando a la vez.

Debajo de tu almohada sacaste un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma, y escribiste la respuesta al saludo que te ofrecí.

Cada vez que hacías eso, mis ojos se humedecían. Pero siempre retuve aquellas lágrimas.

No quería que estuvieras triste. Así que sonreí tiernamente, como solía hacerlo.

_**Y ahora entiendo. Esta vida es tan corta, como nieve en mis manos, y ese fue tu caso.**_

_**Con una sonrisa de dolor trato de consolarte pero no escuchas mi voz.**_

_**No puedes oír.**_

Ya eran casi las 11:00 pm., así que cerré aquel libro que te leía todos los días.

Al verme hacerlo, tu rostro se tornó triste.

Yo sonreí de nuevo para calmarte. Sabías que estaba a punto de retirarme a mi hogar.

"_Mañana regresaré, como siempre_" Dije y acaricié tu suave y asimétrico cabello rosado.

Sujetaste mi mano y la acercaste a tu pecho. Después sonreíste.

"_Yo también te amo_" Dije.

Coloqué el libro en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado, me acerqué a tu rostro y besé tus suaves y delicados labios.

Tú respondiste aquel besó, y sentí cómo unas lágrimas recorrían tu rostro.

Separé mis labios de los tuyos e instantáneamente te abracé.

Tu cuerpo temblaba.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación para avisarme que la hora de visitas había terminado.

Te miré por última vez. Te acomodé en la cama y junto a ti, aquel conejo de peluche que tanto te gustaba para finalmente besar tu frente.

"_Buenas noches, Crona._" Dije antes de retirarme.

Tomé mi abrigo y me lo puse. Afuera hacía más frío y continuaba nevando.

Miré a mí alrededor antes de partir a casa.

La calle estaba totalmente vacía.

Procedí a caminar rumbo a mi hogar, pero me detuve después de atravesar la calle y miré hacia atrás.

Observé la ventana de tu habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas.

Supuse que estarías dormida ya.

Miré al cielo, y al igual que la nieve, lágrimas comenzaron a caer recorriendo mi rostro.

Mis rodillas falsearon y caí al piso.

Me sentía tan inútil cada vez que estaba junto a ti. Viendo cómo los días pasaban e iban consumiendo lo último de vida que te quedaba, tal y como la enfermedad consumió tu bella voz.

Extrañaba aquellos días en los que salíamos con nuestros amigos para pasar el rato, extrañaba los días en que tú y yo nos reuníamos en mi casa para cantar las canciones que escribías.

Extrañaba tu risa, tu voz, extrañaba el que me dijeras "te amo".

Y sabía que después no sólo extrañaría eso, sabía que, cuando llegara el día… también te extrañaría a ti.

_**Dime qué te duele, por favor. Dime que me escuchas, por favor.**_

_**Aquí a tu lado estoy, no pienso dejarte ir.**_

_**No me dejes solo por favor. Pues no te podré seguir.**_

_**Después de todo los dos somos almas gemelas ¿no es así?**_

Al llegar a casa decidí ir inmediatamente a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado, pues todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo y no quería interrumpir sus sueños.

De mi armario saqué una caja y comencé a buscar un álbum de fotos.

Cuando lo encontré me dirigí a mi cama y comencé a ver el contenido de éste.

Pasaba página por página, hasta que finalmente encontré lo que buscaba.

Las fotos de cuando nos conocimos.

Con ellas comencé a recordar cómo sucedió.

Fue hace tres años en un día de otoño. Los árboles tenían esas bellas hojas color ámbar, y algunos de ellos comenzaban a quedar desnudos, avisando que el invierno se aproximaba.

Iba caminando distraídamente ya que el curso escolar estaba a punto de terminar y había muchos trabajos por entregar.

Momentos después choqué contra ti. Ambos caímos al piso.

Me levanté molesto y estaba a punto de gritarte, pero me contuve y solamente te culpé por caminar sin fijarte por dónde ibas.

Tú solo me mirabas de manera confundida.

Después te ofrecí mi mano para ayudarte a ponerte de pie, pero en vez de tomarla, la hiciste a un lado, rechazándola.

Te levantaste por tu cuenta y sacudiste algunas hojas que se quedaron sobre tus ropas.

"_De nada_" dije sarcásticamente y aún molesto.

Y de repente comenzaste a llorar.

Eso me hizo entrar en razón y aceptar que la culpa de aquel coque fue mía.

Cuando iba a disculparme tú diste media vuelta y corriste en dirección contraria a la mía, dejándome atrás.

Eso me hizo sentir más culpable.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela te vi nuevamente.

Eso me sorprendió, ya que jamás te había visto antes. Supongo que ibas en otro salón y nuestros horarios eran muy diferentes, por lo cual apenas me enteraba ibas a la misma escuela que yo.

Decidí esperar a que las clases terminaran para buscarte y disculparme.

Pero, cada vez que me acercaba a ti, me ignorabas o incluso te escondías en el baño para que dejara de seguirte.

Cuando el curso escolar terminó, continuaba encontrándome contigo, ya que pude saber que el parque era tu lugar favorito.

Pasabas largas horas bajo el árbol más grande, sentada en la banca y leyendo un libro.

Ya que no sabía cómo disculparme, decidí espiarte de vez en cuando para saber algo de ti.

Y me sorprendió lo que supe.

Normalmente estabas sola. Nunca te veía con algún amigo o algún familiar.

Y también supe que los conejos te encantaban.

Una semana después, en la tarde me dirigí al parque y te encontré debajo del árbol.

Me acerqué y me senté a tu lado.

Al verme cerraste tu libro, lo guardaste en tu mochila y estabas a punto de partir, pero no lo permití.

Tomé tu brazo y te obligué a que me miraras a los ojos.

Estabas sorprendida y asustada.

Intentabas soltarte pero fue inútil. Yo era más fuerte que tú.

-Déjame ir- Dijiste con una suave y bella voz.

-Te dejaré ir siempre y cuando me escuches- Dije.

No tuviste opción, así que te quedaste quieta, pero tu mirada se ubicaba en el piso.

Así procedí a disculparme por haberte culpado cuando chocamos la última vez.

Sabía que fue únicamente mi culpa por no fijarme hacía dónde iba.

Tú me perdonaste instantáneamente.

Solté tu brazo y después busqué en mi mochila hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Toma- Dije ofreciéndote un conejo de peluche.

Tú me miraste asombrada y confundida.

-Quisiera que me perdones de verdad. No debí culparte cuando fue mi culpa el que hayamos chocado, así que acepta esto, por favor.- Me disculpé nuevamente.

Tomaste el peluche y lo miraste.

Instantáneamente una gran sonrisa se formó en tu rostro y abrazaste tiernamente el peluche.

-T…te perdono. Y… gracias.- Dijiste tímidamente con una sonrisa.

Después de ese día, nos hicimos amigos y supimos que compartíamos muchas cosas en común. Una de ellas era la música.

Tú sabías tocar la guitarra y solías escribir canciones. Yo, por mi parte, solamente tocaba la guitarra y cantaba.

Después te propuse tocar juntos tus canciones, y fue entonces cuando conocí lo bella que era tu voz.

Después de un año tú y yo éramos muy buenos amigos.

Cuando el curso escolar comenzó, te cambiaste a mi salón y pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

Incluso mis amigos eran también tus amigos. Te relacionaste muy bien con ellos.

Y después de un año de amistad me di cuenta de que te quería más que a una amiga.

Así que un día de invierno igual a este decidí declararte mis sentimientos, teniendo en cuenta que quizá tú no eras para mí.

Pero el destino estuvo de mi lado y tú también sentías lo mismo.

Desde entonces llevamos dos años saliendo. Dos años que pronto terminarían.

Cerré el álbum y me recosté en la cama.

Nuevamente las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

No quería que te alejaras de mi lado. No quería dejarte ir.

Quería compartir mi vida contigo, quería que cantáramos nuevamente, quería escucharte reír, escucharte pronunciar aquellas palabras que hacían latir mi corazón apasionadamente… Quería escuchar tu voz nuevamente.

_**La nieve afilando se consume lentamente en tu figura y color.**_

_**Y nada puedo hacer más que abrazarte con dolor.**_

_**Si es posible por favor quisiera volverte a escuchar una vez más.**_

_**Llamándome.**_

Los doctores me llamaron unos días después. Querían que fuera al hospital.

Al llegar, tu madre estaba también ahí.

Entramos a la oficina del doctor y nos dijo que tu salud empeoraba, y que solo te quedaban unos días de vida.

Tu madre rompió en llanto instantáneamente, maldiciendo a la vida.

Yo contuve mis lágrimas. Después di media vuelta y me acerqué a la puerta, pero antes de salir el doctor me dijo que querías verme.

Así que rápidamente me dirigí a tu habitación.

Al entrar me miraste y sonreíste.

Pero sentí una fuerte punzada en mi alma. Al verte supe lo mal que te encontrabas.

Tu mirada estaba apagada. Aquellos ojos azules no eran los mismos que conocí.

Estaban vacíos y apagados.

Me acerqué y senté a tu lado, y sonreí falsamente.

Nuevamente sacaste aquel cuaderno donde comenzaste a escribir lo que querías decirme.

Cuando terminaste me lo mostraste.

"_Quiero ver la nieve y sentirla sobre mi rostro_" Decía.

Yo lo negué inmediatamente, diciendo que podía hacerte daño y que los doctores tampoco te dejarían salir.

Al escuchar eso, agachaste tu mirada.

Me sentí un idiota. Lo que menos quería es que estuvieras triste.

Tomé tu mano y me sorprendí.

Estaba fría. Pero tu cuerpo no temblaba. Así que supe inmediatamente que no era frío lo que tenías.

Era tu cuerpo que estaba muriendo.

_**Tus ojos perdieron su color. Ya no brillan, y me miras. Se ven vacíos.**_

_**En este instante inmóvil solo la nieve sigue cayendo sobre los dos, arrullándote.**_

_**Tu piel va perdiendo su calor, va desvaneciéndose tu voz.**_

_**Tengo miedo de que no te pueda retener.**_

Soltaste mi mano y comenzaste a escribir nuevamente en tu cuaderno.

Al terminar dudaste unos segundos, pero al final me lo mostraste.

"_Quiero ver la nieve y sentirla sobre mi rostro por última vez. Los doctores no lo negarán. Ellos me dijeron que puedo pedir un deseo, además…_"

Te miré confundido porque no terminaste de escribir.

Después comenzaste a escribir nuevamente y al terminar me mostraste el cuaderno.

"…_además sé que mi tiempo está por terminar_"

Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido.

El leer lo que habáis escrito y recordar a la vez lo que el doctor me había dicho me hacía sentir muy mal.

Me hacía pensar en lo que no quería aceptar.

Conteniendo las lágrimas nuevamente, me levanté de mi asiento y salí de la habitación, sin decir ni una palabra.

Después de unos minutos regresé a la habitación acompañado de la enfermera.

Me acerqué a ti y sonreí tiernamente.

La enfermera llevaba consigo una silla de ruedas.

Después se acercó también a ti y te quitó el suero que tenías en el brazo izquierdo.

Tu madre entró minutos después con algo de ropa.

-Saldrás a la nieve, así que abrígate bien. Hace frío.- Dijo y te regaló una sonrisa.

Instantáneamente y por unos segundos tu rostro se llenó de una viva sonrisa.

Abrazaste a tu madre y momentos después, con su ayuda se dirigieron al baño para que te cambiaras.

Obviamente yo esperé afuera.

Minutos después saliste y corriste a abrazarme. Yo también te abracé fuertemente.

Me separé de ti y te senté en la silla de ruedas, para partir.

Pero antes de partir, me hiciste señas para que te diera tu cuaderno y la pluma que se encontraban dentro de una pequeña mochila.

La tomé y salimos de la habitación,

Al encontrarnos frente a la entrada principal, me coloqué enfrente de ti y te ofrecí mi brazo para ayudarte a ponerte de pie.

Tomaste mi mano y te levantaste sin ningún esfuerzo.

Tu madre colocó sobre tu cabello rosado un lindo gorro con orejas caídas de conejo, después besó tu frente y te dejó conmigo.

Salimos e inmediatamente miraste al cielo. Después levantaste tus brazos, y al sentir la nieve sonreíste y comenzaste a correr alrededor.

El verte tan feliz me daba una enorme dicha.

Recordé también los días que pasábamos en el parque, bajo la nieve.

Pero interrumpiste mis pensamientos jalándome del brazo.

Yo simplemente seguí tus pasos, y al darme cuenta nos encontrábamos en el parque.

Mi mente se llenó de tantos recuerdos que no reaccioné por unos momentos.

Y me sacaste de mis pensamientos nuevamente por que sentí cómo una bola de nieve golpeaba mi rostro y me hacía caer.

Mi mirada se posó sobre ti y tú, de alguna manera, reías.

Después tomé nieve en mis manos, formando una bola y la arrojé en tu dirección.

Y el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos jugando en la nieve, corriendo y divirtiéndonos como antes.

Olvidándome por un momento la situación que estábamos pasando.

_**Trata de escucharme por favor. Quiero verte sonreír.**_

_**Ya todas mis lagrimas perdí, no voy a poder llorarte así.**_

_**Si es posible por favor, dile a un poder divino que se lleve mi voz.**_

_**Y se la doy a quien mas amo, que te la de a ti.**_

_**Este mundo no es igual sin ti y si es inevitable que no tenga más que dejarte ir.**_

_**Contigo llévame.**_

Yo te perseguía por el parque y arrojándote un poco de nieve.

Después tomaste otra bola de nieve en tus manos y comenzaste a perseguirme.

Yo corrí hacia el árbol para intentar protegerme de tu "ataque". Y al voltear te vi no muy lejos, cansada, pero muy feliz.

Me sonreías.

Yo también te sonreí. Pero momentos después, esa sonrisa desapareció.

La bola de nieve que llevabas en tu mano cayó al piso, y momentos después, tu cuerpo también cayó.

Corrí rápidamente hacia donde estabas y te cargué en mis brazos.

Tu cuerpo estaba helado.

Intenté de todo para que despertaras. Pero nada funcionó.

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro.

Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

Te abracé con fuerza y grité al cielo, grité a Dios, maldiciendo y suplicando que te dejara más tiempo junto a mí.

Pidiéndole que me llevara contigo. Que no me dejara solo en este frío mundo.

_**Si pudieras escuchar cuanto te amo, pero no lo podrás oír.**_

_**Y nuestro mundo tan perfecto se acerca a su fin.**_

_**Y por más que grito, ni tu voz ni tu presencia volverán jamás a mí.**_

_**¡Aaahhhh!**_

No mucho tiempo había pasado desde tu muerte.

Tu madre había partido a otra ciudad para vivir. No soportaba vivir en el lugar donde habías fallecido.

Lo último que me dejó fue el conejo de peluche que te había regalado y el cuaderno donde escribías lo que querías decirme.

El peluche dormía conmigo todas las noches, siendo testigo de mis lágrimas y dolor.

Pero una noche no pude dormir, así que me levanté y me dirigí al escritorio.

Lo primero que vi fue tu cuaderno.

Desde tu muerte, no lo había tocado.

Así que decidí leerlo para recordarte, para saber que realmente te había hecho feliz tus últimos días de vida.

Me la pasé prácticamente toda la noche leyendo aquel cuaderno, hasta que a la última nota, ya que las demás páginas estaban en blanco.

"_Quiero ver la nieve y sentirla sobre mi rostro por última vez. Los doctores no lo negarán. Ellos me dijeron que puedo pedir un deseo, además sé que mi tiempo está por terminar_"

Las lágrimas me invadieron nuevamente al leerlo y recordar que ese fue el último día que te vi sonreír y disfrutar un día nevado como antes.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón en vez de cerrar el cuaderno, comencé a leerlo de atrás hacia adelante.

Y entre las páginas en blanco encontré una nota que jamás había visto.

Al verla detenidamente me dí cuenta que no era una nota, era una carta para mí, escrita por ti.

"_Kid:_

_Quiero agradecerte todo el tiempo que pasaste junto a mí. Especialmente el día de hoy, gracias por cumplir mi último deseo._

_Me divertí mucho en la nieve, recordando todas esas veces que jugábamos de igual manera en las vacaciones._

_Lamento no haber pronunciado las veces suficientes un "Te amo", pero espero sepas que te amé más que a nadie en este mundo y lo seguiré haciendo._

_Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz mis últimos días de vida. Jamás te olvidaré._

_Ahora quisiera que me cumplas un último deseo: Continúa tu vida y sé feliz, aún tienes mucho qué disfrutar._

_Y me gustaría que siguieras cantando. Sé que en donde estaré, seguiré escuchando tu bella voz._

_Con amor: Crona_"

Instantáneamente rompí en llanto.

Era un llanto de alegría por haberte hecho feliz, y un llanto de tristeza al saber que no podré hacerlo nunca más.

Aquel último deseo me sería muy difícil de cumplir. Pues mi voz y mi vida se fueron contigo.

_**Te lo pido por favor, llévame lejos, deja, ven y llévame también.**_

_**El mundo es un lugar vacío y triste sin su voz.**_

_**Esta miserable voz ya ha perdido su sonido desde que te fuiste tú.**_

* * *

¿Qué tal? Lo se está muy triste, pero vean el video, está igual de horrible ;_;  
Aún así espero les haya gustado ^^  
Hasta la próxima~


End file.
